blessed_la_nouvelle_generationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. This was one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren, which she passed on to the Charmed Ones. Receinving a Premonition Psychometry Usually, in the early stages of premonition, most users receive their visions by touching either objects or people related to the premonition, making them a form of psychometry. As their power grows, users could receive visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. However, if the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will receive a vision without touching anything, even if their power has not evolved yet. On occasions, powerful psychics whose powers have evolved may choose to touch an object or a person to focus their power to get a vision by will. Kyra, a demonic seer, has been known to do this. Initially, Phoebe had to touch an object in order to receive a premonition, however, as she evolved as a witch, she was shown to be able to receive premonitions without touching anything, though she would still touch an object in order to focus her power whenever there was a need for her to receive a premonition on command. Visions Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see and hear what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions, allowing them to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Phoebe could sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the emotions of an elderly woman being killed. Also, Kyra once asked Phoebe to take her shoes off so she could feel the grass through her. Calling for Preminition Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power. She was able to call a vision to her using Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. Before, this did not always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Also, demonic seers can call premonitions on will alone, every time, and they can always see what future will be if the present situation continues. Branch of Premonition Precognition Users can see, hear and perceive the future in a Premonition. Phoebe developed this power while she was in her mother's womb. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years but was activated again in 1998. While Patty was pregnant with Phoebe, she had two premonitions of the future, which came from unborn Phoebe's power. Retrocognition Users can see and hear the past in a Premonition. Phoebe's premonition power grew to include the ability to see into the past shortly after her powers were unbound. The first time she used it was when she touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. She saw Melinda Warren curse Matthew Tate into a locket that Prue had opened. As her power grew, she was able to see multiple events in one vision. An example of this was when she touched the Book of Shadows to remember her losses and saw seven different visions of her friends and family members either dying or deceased in one premonition. Clairvoyance Users can see and hear the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Sharing Visions and Psycho Link Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form, through the body of one's future-self, or through the body/ memory of a past being. List of Users In Blessed Only * Phoebe Halliwell * Paris Halliwell Branch of Premonition